I Work Alone!
by Summoner-Hachiko
Summary: Ulquiorra x OC One shot for my friend


Harumi yawned and stretched, the morning light shining through her window had woken her, she turned to face her clock, "Hmmm, 7:30AM, I guess it's time to get up". Harumi slowly forced her body out of bed and headed to the bathroom to shower, afterwards she brushed her long red hair back into her usual ponytail before getting dressed into skinny black jeans and a tight black thin strapped top and finally applying think black mascara and eyeliner. Harumi headed down for breakfast, she started to make some toast when she felt her usual blood lust, Harumi had always had serious issues with blood lust and she usually dealt with it by killing before it consumed her and she lost control. As well as bloodlust Harumi was also a human shinigami, this meant killing became easier, but more dangerous, she could control darkness and shadows and use them to her will. Harumi decided she needed to do something fast, so she swallowed some soul candy to take her soul from her body and headed out to find something worth killing...

After 20 minutes of running about Harumi noticed a hollow causing havoc, "This should satisfy me..." she thought to herself, after killing this hollow she noticed a young man staring at her, normally human's couldn't see shinigami, but this man was no human, he had pale white skin with deep green eyes and green make-up running down from his eyes, it looked as if he was crying. Harumi also noticed something horrifying about this man; he had half a hollow mask! He had a bone mask over the left side of his head, running down the back of his neck, like a vertebra. Despite the abnormality of this man, his appearance intrigued her somewhat. She turned back to look at this man again and he was gone, "who was he?" she whispered to herself, Harumi headed home to continue her usual daily routine.

*******Heuco Mundo******

The strange man stands before Aizen holding out his eye, "Aizen-Sama is this the girl you require?"

"Yes Ulquiorra, I want you to bring her here tomorrow, without fail" Aizen responds.

"Yes Sir..." Ulquiorra answers before bowing and leaving the room.

Harumi woke up and looked around, "this isn't my apartment" she whispered to herself.

"Welcome to Hueco Mundo" a strange man spoke from the shadows.

"Come forward!" Harumi demanded. As if to follow her orders the man stepped out of the shadow and a shocked expression crossed Harumi's face... it was the man she had seen yesterday.

"What do you want?" she asked softer now almost smirking.

"I am Ulquiorra of the Espada and we want you to join us Harumi Wani" Ulquiorra spoke back also keeping his voice soft, yet emotionless.

"I work alone, I don't need any help." Harumi's voice now sounded cold and unwelcome.

"Fine, stay locked in here till you change your mind!" Ulquiorra now sounded aggressive and almost dangerous; he slammed the door shut and locked it.

"Get up and eat human!" Ulquiorra shouted at Harumi almost kicking her.

"I'm not hungry" Harumi moaned, her stomach almost instantly betraying her.

Ulquiorra smirked at this, "Fine, eat or I shall force it down your throat! You may decide which you prefer..." In response to this rude suggestion Harumi walked up to Ulquiorra and slapped him hard around the face. "You will not lay a single finger on me or I shall kill you!" Harumi shouted at the top of her voice and smirked as she watched Ulquiorra leave the room almost completely shocked at her reaction.

Three long and slow hours later Ulquiorra returned, "Here," he said "I brought you some books" Ulquiorra almost sounded caring, they stared at each other for a few moment, Harumi couldn't help but notice how deep his eyes were, she didn't even notice the smile starting to creep across her face, "so handsome" she thought to herself. Ulquiorra blinked and turned his head away. "Have you decided to join us yet?" he questioned her, again sounding emotionless. "No! I won't do it! I told you no! I don't want your stupid books anyway!" Harumi threw the books at Ulquiorra hard, one hitting him on the back of his head, the other landing at his feet. This enraged Ulquiorra and he stamped towards Harumi, lifting her up by her collar and pushing her against the wall, Ulquiorra wanted to hit her, but one look in her large brown eyes and he couldn't help but press his lips against hers...

Harumi wanted to push him away, but she could not help but kiss back, she wrapped her arms around his neck and felt him place his hands on her hips, his tongue forced itself into her mouth and they fought for dominance, Harumi eventually let him win, they stayed stood there kissing for what seemed like forever, eventually he broke the kiss for air, they stared at each other blushing a vivid red, "I—I—should go..." Ulquiorra nodded to Harumi and instantly left, he was unsure what to do or say, this was unacceptable, if captain Aizen found out..."No, he won't find out..." Ulquiorra whispered to himself, unaware that an enemy had been listening closely by.

"Who won't find out what? Stupid little Ulquiorra kissed the human, oh dear, Captain Aizen would have a field day with this information!" An evil rough voice spoke quietly too Ulquiorra.

"Grimmjow, you bastard! Don't you dare say anything!" Ulquiorra argued aggressively.

Grimmjow laughed and left almost as quickly as he had shown up.

"Damn, I must leave now or Captain-Aizen will kill us both..." Ulquiorra ran as fast as he could to Harumi's cell and slammed the door open.

"Harumi! You must come with me; I'm taking you away from here! Come now and don't ask questions or we will both be killed!!!" Ulquiorra picked Harumi up grabbing her hand and ran with her till they reached the portal to the human world.

Harumi stared at Ulquiorra as they ran, completely confused, but she didn't dare argue, he was saving her...why argue? Finally within the blink of an eye they were back... the real world, Harumi's eye strained at the sight of such bright light. "Now...What happened Ulquiorra?" she questioned, Ulquiorra explained what had happened when he left her room...

"...and he would have tortured us both till death, we must leave and go into hiding, at least until things stop boiling over". Ulquiorra stared into Harumi's brown eyes and noticed her nod in accept to this.

Harumi and Ulquiorra headed to a small quiet town where they knew no one would find them, a lot of people gave Ulquiorra strange looks for his hollow mask, but he simply told them it was fancy dress. Harumi and Ulquiorra sat down on the balcony of their new house looking over the ocean, watching the sunset she leant her head on Ulquiorra's shoulder and he whispered to her "I love you Harumi". Harumi smiled "I love you too, thank you for kidnapping me and saving me". Harumi knew that there was a bumpy road in store for them, but she also knew they would last forever...


End file.
